Applejack/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Teenagers in the mall food court EGROF.png Anything.png Nuh uh.png Pinkie approaches AJ and Rarity's table EGROF.png Equestria Girls appear around AJ and Rarity EGROF.png Applejack explaining to her friends EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "Equestria Land?" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie thinking for a second EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "go there for free?!" EGROF.png Actually pinkie.png They pay us to go there.png Applejack "applied to work side-by-side" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding Applejack's drink EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm nervous" EGROF.png Rarity "you're perfect for the job" EGROF.png Rarity "my resume is less apple-centric" EGROF.png We'll be together.png I got a good feelin.png Rarity and AJ hear their phones buzz EGROF.png Rarity and AJ shout with surprise EGROF.png Rarity and AJ each get an e-mail EGROF.png You open yours first.png No you.png Rarity and Applejack laugh together EGROF.png Okay same time.png Applejack counting to three EGROF.png Rarity opening her e-mail EGROF.png Too late I opened mine.png Rarity laughing with excitement EGROF.png Rarity looks instantly disappointed EGROF.png Rarity gasping with shock EGROF.png They want me to be.png Equestria Girls excited for Rarity EGROF.png Twilight "you already got promoted!" EGROF.png I didn't get the job.png Applejack "I'm really happy for you" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "gave you the wrong letter" EGROF.png Twilight about to say something EGROF.png Pinkie "not how the internet works" EGROF.png Pinkie "I'm trying to cheer you up" EGROF.png Technically.png Applejack gets another e-mail EGROF.png Just a sale at stinky bottom's.png Forty percent off.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed EGROF.png I'm not going to accept it.png Rarity blowing at Pinkie Pie's hair EGROF.png Applejack shocked by Rarity's choice EGROF.png Opportunity pass you by.png All those vision boards.png The late night sewin.png This has been your dream.png Since kindy garten.png Applejack looking guiltily at Rarity EGROF.png You're takin the job.png That's final.png Okay if you insist.png Rarity squealing over her new job EGROF.png Equestria Girls hug and congratulate Rarity EGROF.png Shouldn't have quit my old job.png Haven't replaced you already.png Sunset and Applejack look a little worried EGROF.png Applejack stomping on apples EGROF.png Applejack hears her phone ring EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack talk on the phone EGROF.png How's work on the farm.png Applejack continues stomping apples EGROF.png Fantastic.png Applejack with feet covered in applesauce EGROF.png I could not be happier.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Mac stomp on apples EGROF.png Granny Smith "less chatter, more splatter!" EGROF.png I'm so happy for you.png And I'm happy for you.png Applejack "I'm sure you won't slip up" EGROF.png Applejack about to slip up EGROF.png Applejack regains her balance EGROF.png You bet your britches.png Wouldn't miss your big night.png Applejack slips in applesauce trough EGROF.png Applejack lying in the applesauce EGROF.png Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie suggests Wild West Stunt Show EGROF.png Got the sense rarity overwhelmed.png She's all alone here.png Without any of her friends.png We're here to support rarity.png Teenage girls running over to Vignette EGROF.png Which character is that.png It's not a character silly.png That's vignette valencia.png If you actually logged in.png Pinkie showing her phone to Applejack EGROF.png She posts a lot of pictures.png Every awesome athlete.png Rainbow and Applejack look at Twilight EGROF.png Applejack looks at Vignette's SnapGab EGROF.png Picture of Vignette at the beach EGROF.png I came I saw I vintaged.png Picture of Vignette playing tennis EGROF.png Applejack doesn't get social media EGROF.png Applejack "somebody tell me why" EGROF.png Just to look good.png Applejack and friends hear Rarity EGROF.png AJ and friends happy to see Rarity EGROF.png Applejack hugging Rarity EGROF.png Rarity happily hugging Applejack EGROF.png Rarity giving a giddy giggle EGROF.png You've been here solo.png Applejack ready to help Rarity EGROF.png Hold that thought.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png You know vignette valencia.png Applejack gasping in stunned shock EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette Valencia's selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette smiling together EGROF.png Applejack angry with crossed arms EGROF.png Applejack looking very irritated EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png She runs P.R. for the park.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Applejack unamused by Vignette's joke EGROF.png Rarity introduces Fluttershy EGROF.png Rarity standing in front of Applejack EGROF.png Applejack loudly clears her throat EGROF.png Rarity looks embarrassed at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity introduces Applejack EGROF.png Rarity apologizes with embarrassment EGROF.png I didn't see you.png Vignette turns away with disinterest EGROF.png They're my best friends.png Thought you'd like to meet them.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Rarity thinking of something to say EGROF.png Fun fact.png We perform together in a band.png Called the rainbooms.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png We sing songs together.png Centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png Since I started my first company.png Artisanal handmade mascara.png Isn't that just melted crayons.png Neighsayers gonna neigh.png I say B.Y.B.B..png Rarity grinning wide; Applejack still peeved EGROF.png How many people will be watching.png Applejack still looking very peeved EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Applejack glaring angrily behind Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png She sure is somethin.png Twilight asking about the girls' instruments EGROF.png Rarity looking at Applejack's raised hand EGROF.png Applejack making air quotes EGROF.png Did you mean best friend.png Comma at the park.png Equestria Girls listening to Rarity EGROF.png Let's go see the park.png Equestria Girls excited to see the park EGROF.png Equestria Girls making park plans EGROF.png Giving me your frowny eyebrows.png It's nothin.png Rarity uncomfortable with AJ's anger EGROF.png Well enjoy the park.png Rarity walking away from her friends EGROF.png Applejack stewing in silent irritation EGROF.png Rainbow Dash appears next to Applejack EGROF.png Rarity doesn't need us.png Equestria Girls excited to have fun EGROF.png Applejack sad, angry, and alone EGROF.png Applejack composing herself EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack in backstage area EGROF.png Rarity showing AJ the backstage area EGROF.png Dance of light and sound.png Love it lock it stitch it.png Rarity giving directions to her assistants EGROF.png I need these done yesterday.png You were born for this.png Anythin I can do to help.png Play a great show tonight.png Rarity shouting at someone off-screen EGROF.png Stuck zipper waiting to happen.png Rarity loudly groaning EGROF.png This is what I'm up against.png Rarity angrily marching past Applejack EGROF.png Go get a caramel apple.png Rarity hard at fashion work EGROF.png A tad super insanely busy.png Applejack understands Rarity's hard work EGROF.png Never mind.png Rain on your parade.png Applejack looking sad and disappointed EGROF.png Applejack walking through Equestria Land EGROF.png Applejack looking at the park map EGROF.png Applejack unable to read the park map EGROF.png Applejack crumpling the park map EGROF.png Applejack notices Micro Chips EGROF.png Applejack surprised to see Micro Chips EGROF.png Micro Chips offers caramel apple to Applejack EGROF.png Applejack corrects Micro Chips on her name EGROF.png You're who they hired.png Applejack looking at Micro Chips EGROF.png Applejack flinches at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Applejack cringes at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Applejack looks weirded out at Micro EGROF.png Applejack notices Fluttershy and Vignette EGROF.png Applejack looking at a caramel apple EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Applejack entering the backstage area EGROF.png Applejack looks inside the backstage area EGROF.png Applejack notices Rarity off-screen EGROF.png Applejack finds Rarity in pile of clothes EGROF.png Applejack greeting the face-down Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "I wasn't having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Rarity "who said I was having a meltdown?!" EGROF.png Rarity "I am not having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Applejack freaked out by Rarity's meltdown EGROF.png Applejack asks Rarity about Fluttershy EGROF.png Applejack "she went wanderin' off" EGROF.png Applejack "and then just disappeared" EGROF.png Applejack "not that I don't trust Vignette" EGROF.png Applejack aloofly denying her suspicions EGROF.png Rarity "we're in a giant fun park" EGROF.png Rarity "'course you can't find her" EGROF.png Rarity realizing "fifty thousand people!" EGROF.png Rarity getting nervous all over again EGROF.png Applejack "seriously not concerned" EGROF.png Rarity "100,000 individual eyeballs" EGROF.png Applejack "if you ain't gonna worry" EGROF.png Applejack storms away from Rarity EGROF.png Applejack appears beside Twilight and Sunset EGROF.png Applejack messes up Sunset's ring toss EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset angry at Applejack EGROF.png Applejack embarrassed by her interruption EGROF.png Applejack apologizes to Twilight and Sunset EGROF.png AJ asks Twilight and Sunset about Fluttershy EGROF.png Nobody's seen her all afternoon.png Applejack worried about Fluttershy EGROF.png Somethin real bad might've happened.png Twilight asks Applejack for more tickets EGROF.png Applejack rolls her eyes at Twilight and Sunset EGROF.png Applejack giving more park tickets EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset with more park tickets EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer hates losing EGROF.png Rainbow Dash quickly greets Applejack EGROF.png Just about to ride this thing.png Rainbow turns away from AJ in a sweat EGROF.png Little girl coughing out loud EGROF.png Rainbow Dash shushes the little girl EGROF.png Applejack asks Rainbow about Fluttershy EGROF.png She was with me.png Super scared of this ride.png She went off with vignette.png Applejack walks away from Rainbow EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Exterior view of Equestria Land bumper cars EGROF.png Applejack looking at the park map again EGROF.png Equestria Land map in Applejack's hands EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "no frowning allowed!" EGROF.png Pinkie crumpling up Applejack's map EGROF.png Pinkie tosses Applejack's map in the trash EGROF.png Pinkie waves her hand in Applejack's face EGROF.png Applejack "workin' for the park now" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "no, silly!" EGROF.png Pinkie "Fun Inspectors are freelance!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "and don't get paid!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "totally made up by me" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "I saw a little girl crying" EGROF.png Pinkie "she dropped her ice cream" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "I said to myself" EGROF.png Pinkie "isn't as fun as it could be!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie showing off her uniform EGROF.png Pinkie Pie modeling her park uniform EGROF.png Pinkie about to lick an old lollipop EGROF.png Applejack looking very grossed out EGROF.png AJ stops Pinkie from licking the lollipop EGROF.png Applejack asks Pinkie about Fluttershy EGROF.png Pinkie Pie answering "nope" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "but I have seen" EGROF.png Pinkie pins a badge to Applejack's shirt EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "access to the entire park" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGROF.png Pinkie licking a lollipop and winking EGROF.png Pinkie offering lollipop to Applejack EGROF.png Applejack reconsiders her suspicions EGROF.png Rarity's new best friend.png Applejack thinks she's going crazy EGROF.png Over a whole lot o nothin.png Security guard confronts Applejack EGROF.png Applejack looking down at her badge EGROF.png Applejack trying to explain EGROF.png Applejack looks worried at the guard EGROF.png I'm a fake cop.png I can send ya to real jail.png Security guard demands AJ's badge EGROF.png Just let me explain.png Applejack gives her badge to the guard EGROF.png Hands on your head.png Applejack puts her hands on her head EGROF.png Security guard inspects AJ's badge EGROF.png Why didn't ya tell me.png Applejack looking confused at guard EGROF.png Applejack narrows her eyes at guard EGROF.png Security guard leads AJ into his office EGROF.png Equestria Land security guard's office EGROF.png Applejack pinches bridge of her nose EGROF.png My friend made this badge.png Undercover fun inspector.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Anyway have fun.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png My workstation.png Security guard winks at Applejack EGROF.png How many times do I have to say it.png Security guard leaves AJ alone in office EGROF.png Applejack unamused by guard's dimness EGROF.png Applejack in the security guard's chair EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png Applejack looks at security monitors EGROF.png Applejack sees something in the monitor EGROF.png AJ watches Vignette through the monitors EGROF.png Applejack shocked by Dash's disappearance EGROF.png Is vignette zappin my friends.png Applejack in worried contemplation EGROF.png I knew she was up to somethin.png Just wasn't expectin.png She makes em disappear.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Applejack interrupts the park assistants EGROF.png Not everybody stop.png Assistants speed away from Applejack EGROF.png Keep doin what you're doin.png Where have you been.png Nobody go anywhere with vignette.png You can explain yourself.png Rarity urging Applejack to get ready EGROF.png Applejack defying Rarity EGROF.png Vignette is evil.png She can hear you.png She's done somethin to fluttershy.png Rarity holding Applejack back EGROF.png Applejack accusing Vignette Valencia EGROF.png It's equestrian magic.png Delusional isn't your color.png Vignette pulling on Applejack's hair EGROF.png If you're so innocent.png Applejack grabs Vignette's phone EGROF.png Applejack takes picture of a mannequin EGROF.png Mannequin in phone picture frame EGROF.png Mannequin doesn't disappear EGROF.png Applejack swiping the phone screen EGROF.png Applejack taking more pictures EGROF.png Applejack waving her arms EGROF.png Applejack embarrassing herself EGROF.png Applejack not sure what's going on EGROF.png Applejack looking puzzled at the phone EGROF.png These new fandangled apps.png Applejack blushing with embarrassment EGROF.png Vignette taking her phone back EGROF.png I just saw your friends.png Applejack getting angrier at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette takes another selfie with Rarity EGROF.png Less than an hour away.png Bigger than the parade.png Nothing's bigger than the parade.png I know you didn't just say that.png Vignette caught between Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette walks away from Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack have an argument EGROF.png My parade.png This isn't about you.png Done somethin to our friends.png About you and vignette.png You're so blind.png Smoke up your chimney.png Rarity glaring upset at Applejack EGROF.png You're not special.png Applejack realizing what she just said EGROF.png Equestria Girls shocked by AJ's words EGROF.png Maybe I should just go.png Maybe you should.png Applejack walking away in disgrace EGROF.png Applejack in Equestria Land at evening EGROF.png Applejack hears park announcement chimes EGROF.png Woman and children run to the light parade EGROF.png Applejack the parade's about to start! EGROF.png Applejack if only I had done somethin' EGROF.png Applejack or said somethin' different! EGROF.png Applejack none of this would've happened EGROF.png Applejack I really screwed things up EGROF.png Applejack ashamed of herself EGROF.png Applejack hears Rarity's voice EGROF.png Rarity catching up with Applejack EGROF.png Applejack uhhh... EGROF.png Applejack smiling warmly at Rarity EGROF.png Rarity I let Vignette manipulate me EGROF.png Rarity with false flattery EGROF.png Rarity forgetting what really matters EGROF.png Rarity apologizing to Applejack EGROF.png Applejack puts hand on Rarity's shoulder EGROF.png Applejack giving Rarity compliments EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Applejack's praise EGROF.png Rarity stop flattering me! EGROF.png Applejack apologizing to Rarity EGROF.png Applejack I got jealous EGROF.png AJ I thought I was bein' honest EGROF.png Applejack feeling really ashamed EGROF.png AJ I wasn't bein' honest with myself EGROF.png Applejack I was losin' my best friend EGROF.png Rarity taking Applejack's hand EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity make amends EGROF.png Rarity caramel apple girls to the end EGROF.png Applejack nodding her head at Rarity EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack share a warm hug EGROF.png Rarity suddenly remembering her friends EGROF.png Rarity we have to get them out! EGROF.png Applejack remembering her friends EGROF.png Applejack been wastin' all this time EGROF.png Applejack determined to save her friends EGROF.png Applejack hears her phone ringing EGROF.png Applejack looking at her phone EGROF.png Twilight calling Applejack's phone EGROF.png Applejack and Twilight on the phone EGROF.png Applejack dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png Applejack magic, got it EGROF.png Twilight we've come up with a plan EGROF.png Applejack listens to Twilight's instructions EGROF.png Applejack has no idea what Twilight is saying EGROF.png Applejack doesn't know how to code EGROF.png Applejack I can rub two sticks together EGROF.png Applejack hears something off the phone EGROF.png Applejack closely listening around her EGROF.png Applejack I think I can hear you talkin' EGROF.png Applejack looking at a random door EGROF.png Applejack grabbing a random doorknob EGROF.png Applejack's silhouette entering the room EGROF.png Applejack entering the white room EGROF.png Applejack finds her friends in white room EGROF.png Micro Chips materializing EGROF.png Micro Chips appears in white room EGROF.png Twilight did Vignette take your picture EGROF.png Micro just minding my own business EGROF.png Micro Vignette saw me and said EGROF.png Micro then she took my picture EGROF.png Micro all known laws of space and time EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Rarity worried about the rest of her friends EGROF.png Rarity Sweetie Belle is in that crowd! EGROF.png Rarity determined to stop Vignette EGROF.png Applejack see all your hard work EGROF.png Rarity someone reminded me EGROF.png Rarity smiling warmly at Applejack EGROF.png Applejack blushing at Rarity EGROF.png Sunset Vignette's getting more corrupted EGROF.png Applejack determined to stop Vignette EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Applejack drops Vignette Valencia's float EGROF.png Applejack nice one! EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png AJ and Rarity look unamused at each other EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity rolling their eyes EGROF.png Rarity gesturing toward Applejack EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity joining hands EGROF.png Applejack's geode surging with energy EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png Rarity without my real-life friends EGROF.png Rarity smiling at her dear friends EGROF.png Sunset, Twilight, and AJ charging power EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Applejack you guess so ! EGROF.png Applejack holograms of our friends EGROF.png Applejack an entire crowd of people EGROF.png Rarity "not a bad thing to want" EGROF.png Rarity expense of other people EGROF.png Rarity especially not your friends EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity offers real friendship to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Rarity if you're up for it EGROF.png Applejack plugs in her bass guitar EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Applejack thinking for a minute EGROF.png Applejack giving Rarity a thumbs-up EGROF.png AJ puts her hands on top of Rarity's EGROF.png Applejack pulling Rarity off-screen EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of girls enjoying caramel apples EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack sing side by side EGROF.png Rarity and AJ singing Photo Booth EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "our friendship will never, ever end" EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Applejack singing "'cause it's you" EGROF.png Rarity and AJ this is how it should be EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Mane Seven and friends in bumper cars EGROF.png Pinkie driving a bumper car up to Trixie EGROF.png Trixie holding a stick of cotton candy EGROF.png AJ looking at Rarity from the crowd EGROF.png Rarity pulls Applejack onto the stage EGROF.png AJ and Rarity hand-in-hand on stage EGROF.png Applejack and Rarity hugging on stage EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Applejack and Rarity smiling EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages